


The untold truth about a brother

by Late_to_the_fandom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Betrayal, Love, M/M, Panic Attack, Stilinski Twins, missing crucial information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Late_to_the_fandom/pseuds/Late_to_the_fandom
Summary: Some times you are witness to something unexpected and the way you react is due to a lack of information. Unfortunately, this reaction can destroy you in ways you hoped would never happen again.Derek's world just exploded.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure I like this title so if you have a great idea please let me know !

“Fuck you, asshole _crossbreed_ ”. He spat under his breath, knowing full well that his whispering would be heard. It was all he could manage anyway, his voice breaking on the words he’d just barely been able to utter. This pain, this _agony_ , was what heartbreak felt like. He hadn’t known how crippling it could be, how truly despairing it was.

 

He staggered out the door with great difficulty, his body leaden, heavy with frigid numbness.

He was so, _so_ cold, as though all the blood in his body had pooled in his abdomen and was now congealing in a sluggish mass.

He had a great deal of trouble making his way down the stairs and back to his car, his limbs protesting the primal need to just escape and flee _._

 

He’d made it half way to the jeep when he stumbled, black spots dancing in front of his eyes as the tightness in his chest expanded. He wondered how he could hear a rushing sound when his blood was no longer flowing in his veins and his breaths came in short staccato bursts. His brain registered the first symptoms of a panic attack and it promptly shut down in self preservation. He was unconscious before he hit the gravel of the driveway, his body so out of sync that his reflexes did not even try to brace his fall to minimise injury and he collapsed face first into welcome oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

He’d pushed himself ragged, running aimlessly just to numb the pain until exhaustion seized his thighs in throbbing cramps and the soles of his feet were ripped to shreds. He ran until his lungs burst and breathing became difficult. He ran some more, until he couldn’t run anymore then turned around and backtracked.

 

The trek back home was a completely unfocused task. God knew how long he’d been out, or how long it took to return to the loft, but he eventually made it.  He clambered up the rear steps laboriously, every muscle protesting. He could have wolfed out to alleviate the pain, but he needed to feel the screaming agony if only to momentarily drown the noises of his anguish. Every physical ache would be erased by the next day and he cursed his wolf healing for not being able to fix heartbreaks.

 

He let himself in the door, slid against the wall and sat on the floor in complete and total misery. The grief of this betrayal was a thousand times worst than all the other fucked up things he had ever been subjected to. He had given all of himself with no restraints, no masks, no lies or deceit. He had blindly trusted that Stiles would never incapacitate him this way.

 

He did not know how to survive this. Losing his family had been horrible but this _, this_ had broken him into a million of tiny fragments.

 

His senses were dulled, every sound muffled as though he was underwater. There was a persistent keening sound and the ache in his chest tightened when he realized it was coming from him. He succumbed to the primal need for safety and let the shift take over. His wolf was not as affected by the overwhelming emotional pain and he needed to distance himself, to disconnect from the rawness in his soul. He curled up in the corner, tucking his tail around his shaking body and just let go.


	3. Chapter 3

The sudden hammering on the door pulled him from his detached slumber, shaking him into wakefulness as the door burst open and Scott strode in, eyes flashing Alpha red as they searched the chaos in the room, hands fisting in anger when he found him cowering in the corner. 

He instinctively shifted back only to have Scott’s fist in his face, his jaw cracking under the blow. The next punch broke a few ribs, the following busted his lip. His ears were ringing, the furious snarling barrelling from Scott was loud, much too loud, and it subdued his wolf into immediate defeat. He whined deep in his chest, bared his throat and slumped forward in resigned submission.

 

He kept his eyes on the floor, not wanting the young Alpha to see his despair but Scott wasn’t having any of it. There was a lot of yelling and growling, the noises muted, making it hard for him to understand the words that were said. “Wha …. Is wrong with…. Look at….. Dere….”

 

His head was wrenched back when Scott grabbed a handful of hair, yanking until he met his eyes, an Alpha roar erupting from his ribcage and resonating against the walls.  Scott applied pressure against his scalp until he’d turned his head and he could see the door. He blinked dumbly, the sight in front of him impossible to comprehend.

 

Stiles was kneeling in the entry way, cradling another injured and motionless Stiles against his chest. He subconsciously noted that inert Stiles had some bruising along his jaw, the blackening skin around his eyes indicated he’d broken his nose and flaked, dried blood gathered along the seam of his lips.

 

He blinked again, trying to make sense of what he was seeing, mouth hanging open while his brain struggled to keep up with the scene unfurling before him.

“I don’t understand.” He spoke self-consciously, alarm slowly seeping in his voice. He looked at Scott with wide, terrified eyes, trying to find purchase on the hard floor, scrambling to move in someway, the gestures more instinct than deliberate. “Scott!!” He looked up imploringly at the young man. “I don’t understand!!”

 

Scott seemed taken aback for a fraction of a second, but he rapidly remembered that Stiles was still out cold in his twin’s arms. Squeezing his hand around Derek’s neck he snarled in his face, spit splattering on Derek’s chin. “What did you _fucking_ do to him?”

 

Derek shook his head and pleaded in a soft voice.” Nothing! You know I’d never lay a goddamn finger on him.” He nodded in the direction of the door.” Scott, what’s going on? Who’s that?” 

 

The anger suddenly drained from the young Alpha, the concern evident in his bearing, in the way he looked towards his best friend. He pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly. “ _Fuck you_ , Derek. You’ve known for years that Stiles has a brother. This is Stuart.”

 

Derek’s head snapped up at that revelation. Of course, he’d known about a brother, only no one had bothered to mention they were exact copies of each other. His wolf keened, the sound almost desperate, as he realized that he had fucked up in a spectacular way.

 

He crawled towards his lover, hesitation apparent in his stilted movements, and clasped Stiles cold hand in his own. Stuart was observing him disapprovingly. He had not uttered a single word all through the confrontation, but anger was rolling off him in waves of seething hatred. Derek was shocked at how identical they were, save for the moles that graced Stiles face and a bump on Stuart’s nose indicating an old injury.

 

He started shaking, huge shivers wracking through his limbs as he trailed fingers along Stiles cheek, along the jut of his jaw and down to the pulse beating along the soft skin of his neck. 

Blackness trailed up the veins of his forearm as he pulled Stiles’ pain, startling Stuart at the realization that his brother was hurting even though he was unconscious.

 

Derek was unaware that he had started crying, the tears tracking clean paths in the dirt on his face. Scott stepped forward to lay a comforting hand on his shoulder as the first whimper tumbled out of his clenched teeth. Something big had happened between the former Alpha and his best friend and it was obviously painful, judging by Derek’s reaction. He would get to the bottom of it but for now what Derek needed was support, not accusations. Time stopped for a moment, all three men giving and seeking support to and from each other.

 

Stiles eventually was moved from the floor to the sofa, his head resting in Derek’s lap and a blanket thrown over his prone body. Derek had settled down, carding his fingers in Stiles soft hair, needing the contact like a thirsty man needed water and he started talking, recalling the events of the morning in hushed, defeated tone.


	4. Chapter 4

_He was out running errands just after the morning commuters rush.  He’d just picked up a parcel at the post office and was walking back to the Camaro when the sweet aroma of fresh bread had turned his stomach into a growling, hungry animal. He hated waiting in line, so he glanced through the café’s window, trying to judge if he could make a quick job of getting a coffee and pastry. He was about to enter when he noticed Stiles sitting at a table in the back corner, a curly haired blonde girl leaning into him, smiling brightly as she pressed a short kiss to his lips._

_Shock rooted him to the spot as his blood ran cold, then coursed through his veins like molten lava. He quickly turned and ran, hands fisted to hide the claws that were now digging in the meaty part of his palms._

_The betrayal was cutting like the dull blade of a knife, searing and tearing, burrowing in his soul like acid. Pure hatred pooled low in his belly, the thunder of his heart drowning any logical reasoning._

_One thought repeated in his head like a vicious, dizzying mantra. Not again not again not again._

_Not Stiles._ Not Stiles, too _._

_Instinct guided him back to the car and he drove home on auto-pilot, his movements robotic and jerky. He parked the car, climbed the 4 stories to the loft and dropped his body in the armchair facing the door, disconnected and broken, unable to voice the anguish swelling with every beat of his heart. Breath ragged and fingers trembling, he sat for an indefinite amount of time, barely registering the darkening of the sky._

_The sound of Stiles jeep parking in it’s space, the stomping of his soles on the threads of the steps resonating trough the stairwell, the even and comforting thumping of his heart had his wolf growling, the sound low and almost subvocal. The primal need to protect himself was proving hard to contain but he locked his muscles and waited for Stiles come in. He stayed in the darkened corner, eyes burning like embers and claws imbedded through the padding and into the frame of the seat._

_Keys scratched in the lock and the door opened, silhouetting Stiles in the brightness from the hall lights. He blinked the sudden blindness away and held his breath against his mate’s sweet smell. His wolf whimpered, and he knew, he fucking knew, that if he relented, if he let his guard down even just a smidge, that the moment Stiles’ scent hit his brain he would be unable to do what he was about to. The animal in him would take over, the need to protect and nurture and care for his mate would overturn any logical and rational decision he had to make._

_The sense of home would be all encompassing and he’d be unable to end this charade._

_Stiles fumbled in the doorway, hand hitting the wall searching for the light switch. He started when he noticed Derek sitting in the gloom, hesitation apparent in his bearing._

_He asked questioningly “Babe? You all right?”_

_“I want you to leave. I will have one of the pack bring your stuff to your father’s.” He snarled back through clenched teeth._

_Stiles stammered” What?” He took a few steps in the living room but froze in place as Derek barked out. “Leave. Now. This is over. We’re over.”_

_Even in the dim light he could see how Stiles’ Bambi eyes were wide with shock, his heartbeat drumming with mounting distress. His Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously, mouth opening then closing as words failed him._

_“Get the FUCK OUT!!!” He roared as he stood amidst the ruins of his favorite chair, the fabric shredded, and the wood splintered around his feet._

_Stiles sobbed, the sounds broken as tears ran down his pasty cheeks. He backed away from him in horror, his last words whispered hatefully. “Fuck you, asshole_ crossbreed _.”_

_Derek raged the moment the door closed, destroying the coffee table, smashing the TV and driving his fists through the brick wall repeatedly until his knuckles were busted open and blood ran down his forearms. His wolf was clawing at him, wanting to get out and run. He descended the back stairs in a daze, shaking his already healing fists to loosen his fingers. Once outside he made it to the tree line and pulled off his shirt then dropped it on the ground. He removed his clothing piece by piece until he was naked and let the shift roll over him._

_The animal took over and he ran._


	5. Chapter 5

Stuart was livid, the only thing stopping him from socking Derek was the fact that he was painfully human, and he’d probably break his hand if he did. Still, it would at least satisfy his need for retribution.

Instead of resorting to physical violence he’d taken upon himself to clear the debris of Derek’s rampage just to refrain from doing more damage to an already fucked-up situation. Stiles and Scott, by association, were obviously morons if they never thought of mentioning that they were twins. It’s not something one forgets to share with a partner, but his dumbass brother had evidently done just that and now he was still out for the count with a probable concussion. He let himself in the loft after his third trip to the dumpster to dispose of the broken furniture and detritus. At least being in motion had helped calm him although he was still shooting death glares at his brother’s boyfriend.

 

Scott was still pacing in front of the couch, ranting at the older man. “J _esus Fuck,_ Derek!  How stupid can you be? This is Stiles we’re talking about here!!” He snarled and pointed accusingly at him. “The guy who’s been in love with you for the last six years. Five of which you had no clue, _FIVE FUCKING YEARS_ he never even once looked at someone else!!”

 

He searched around a bit, located a broom and dustpan in a closet and started sweeping the remaining rubbish. Stiles had been open about a lot of things regarding his pack but there were some topics that were not open to discussion, mostly anything doing with Derek’s past. He’d said it was not his place to talk about any of it, but Scott had no such qualms and he just dove right in with no consideration to Derek’s feelings which was pretty much okay with him.

 

“Dude, you have got to stop living in the past. You were a victim of Kate’s abuse, but you have to stop being a martyr about it.”  He stopped moving and nodded at Stiles. “Grow a pair and get the fuck over it. I don’t know how he’ll react when he wakes up but if he means anything to you, you have to get your head out of your ass and stop thinking everyone is out to get you. You’re no longer an impressionable teenager for _fucks_ sake.”

 

Derek sat silently as he was being yelled at, fingers still rubbing gently along Stiles’ scalp. His voice was a bit hoarse when he spoke. “I was so _fucking_ scared.” He blinked a few times to stop the tears gathering in his lashes and breathed deeply. “I let my insecurities dictate my actions. What I did is unforgivable, I know that, but I just found myself stuck in my head with those _goddamn_ feelings of weakness and helplessness and I just….” He wiped his face with his sleeve and dropped his head back and choked on the last words. “I panicked, and I lashed out in fear.”  

 

Stuart decided he’d held his tongue long enough. His words were harsh and perhaps out of turn, but he had things to say and a brother to protect. “I’m gonna say this once so listen very carefully. My imbecile brother loves you. You are _IT_ for him. He will move heaven and earth for you if needed.” He crossed his arms over his chest, a contemptuous sneer firmly fixed on his features. “Now, I’ve been away for way too long but I’m back for good. Understand that I know how to end you, very thoroughly and in many different agonizing ways. If you ever pull this crap again or any other version that would result in my twin being hurt because of you, you will regret ever having met me. Are we fucking clear?”   

 

Derek flashed his eyes at him, but he was not fazed by his posturing. He laughed mockingly and shook his head in amusement. “Lose the attitude wolfie, you don’t scare me.” 

 

Stiles chose that moment to make it known that he was waking up. He’d kept himself immobile as he listened intently at their discussion, but Stuart had felt him regain consciousness a short while ago. He understood his twin’s need to make some sense of the cluster fuck that just exploded in his face, so he kept the pretense up and his eyes trained on the two Weres.

 

Stiles wiggled and stretched slowly, trying to get in a more comfortable position. He laced his fingers with Derek’s free hand  and curled into his warmer body.  The werewolf exhaled in relief and he gathered him against his chest, a low comforting rumble bursting from his chest. He rocked his mate slowly, a hand ruffling his hair and the other rubbing small circles against his spine, the gestures intimate and familiar.

 

They cuddled for a few long minutes then Stiles sat up slowly. His face was mottled with bruises and there was dried blood caked below his nose and along his lips. He tried smiling but ended up groaning at the effort, his muscles protesting and the skin pulling where it was swollen. He cleared his throat and looked at each of them in turn. “Hey Stuart. My face feels broken. Scotty, I think I need your mom.”

 

Scott tried to glower, but he was too much of a puppy to stay angry for long, plus he was happy his friend was okay. He pulled his phone from his pocket and ambled over to the kitchen. “Let me call her.”

 

Stuart sat beside Stiles and pulled him in a tight embrace. They hugged it out until Stiles mumbled in his neck. “I missed you so damn much.” He stuck his nose against his twin’s hair and breathed his comforting scent in, tightened his hold and replied. ”I know. I’m sorry. I’m staying this time around.”

 

Stiles whimpered and drew back to look at him, tears glistening in his eyes. Stuart held a hand up to stop the scolding he knew was coming his way. “Dude, I know. And I am never leaving you again.” Stiles threw his arms around his shoulders and snuggled the crap out of him.

      

“Mom’s on her way. I explained to her what happened, and she should be here in about twenty minutes.” Scott stopped in front of the couch and handed a glass of water to his best friend.

Stiles gulped down half of it and set the glass on the floor when he couldn’t put it on the coffee table. He looked around the room, eyebrows scrunched up slightly at the missing furniture.

“Where’s your stuff?“ He asked, turning to Derek. The Alpha’s blush creeped up to his hairline as he rubbed the back of his neck, his discomfort apparent.

 

“Guys, would you mind waiting outside for Melissa?“ Stiles asked his friend and brother, the message clear in his question. They both nodded and shuffled in the hall, closing the door behind them. 


	6. Chapter 6

Derek was tense, worriedness weighing heavily on his conscience. His eyes were flashing back and forth, pale green to Alpha red, and the fact that he was now nervously pacing, just like Scott had done earlier, indicated his growing anxiety.   
His hands kept closing into tight fists then unfurling slowly, nail beds itching to pop claws as his wolf scratched in the back of his head with the need to make things right with his mate.  
Shaking himself, he loosened the tension in his shoulders while glancing at Stiles, trying to find the correct way to start a line of dialogue between them.  
The need to right the wrongs he had caused was stifling but words were not easy for him to come by and he was struggling with what needed to be said to convey what he was feeling. 

Stiles sat and watched him expressionlessly. Part of him wanted, yearned, to ease his partner’s turmoil but another part was shying away, the emotional pain and the scars that were left were too fresh, so hesitated. He breathed deeply and smiled softly at the big bad Alpha wearing out the proverbial carpet in front of him.  
Although he wanted Derek to break the silence first, he’d acted like a giant douchebag after all, he was still the one who had been gifted with the ability to unendingly string words and he took pity on him. 

He grabbed his lover’s forearm and stopped him in his tracks. “Can you just… Please stop, sit.” Derek looked like a deer caught in headlights. He stood staring for a few seconds, nodded and dropped his body in a huff, settling down on the other end of the couch, gazing at him expectantly. 

“I have to be blunt so just hear me out, okay?” Stiles started. “What you did was a shitty, dickhead thing and it hurt.” He held up a hand when the Alpha opened his mouth to comment, which had him close it back again. “I know why you reacted like that, but still, the fact that you jumped to that conclusion in the first place is what hurts the most. It’s hard for me to wrap my head around how you could so easily dismiss my integrity. I would never disrespect anyone by cheating on them, least of all you. That being said, I‘m sorry. Everyone knows I’m a twin and it never crossed my mind that you might not be privy to that information.” 

Pulling his sleeve over his fist he used it to wipe his eyes. “I love you so goddamn much and I- I can’t go through this again.” He smiled ruefully, lips quivering as he waved a hand in front of his aching face. “Fuck, I barely made it this time, I don’t think I’d survive it a second time.” He whispered, swallowing the lump in his throat. 

Derek lunged forward and gathered him against his chest, wrapping his arms around his body, one hand rubbing along his spine, the other tangled in his hair. “Jesus, babe, no! I fucked up. Royally. I’m so sorry for being this damaged. I need… I think I have…“ A big shudder racked his body and he scrunched his eyes closed. Stiles deserved nothing but the undiluted truth, so he breathed the words he’d never even confronted himself with.

“I need help.” 

Stiles drew back, eyes bright and searching, emotions fluttering across his features. He cupped Derek’s face with his long fingers, thumbs caressing the apple of his cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. The cloudiness that had masked his eyes was replaced by a fiery brightness at his mate’s revelation. Love bloomed hotly in his chest as he rested their foreheads together, breaths mingling in laughing huffs as he realized they would be okay.

“Sourwolf… I’ll be there, every step of the way, you’re not doing this alone. You’ll never be alone again.” 

Derek nodded and sniffled as he burrowed his nose in Stiles’ neck. “I’m so sorry Stiles. I never want to put you through this again and the only way to do that is get help. I love you too damn much to hurt you with my shortcomings again.” He mumbled against the soft skin behind his ear, his arms banding around the smaller frame of his lover.

They were still locked around one another, breathing each other’s scent when Scott and Stuart returned with Melissa in tow.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that evening, once Stiles had been cleaned and patched up and they had filled themselves with too much pizza, Stuart took his brother aside for a much-needed twin hug.

The day had tumbled sideways, and emotions had run high, leaving them a bit wrung out and edgy and he needed the closeness, the contact of his other half. They’d ended up laying on the bed in the guest room, wrapped around each other like they used to do when they were kids.

 

Words were not really needed but, Stiles being Stiles, the silence was broken after a few short minutes. He giggled “Dude, you’re such a badass.” Stuart snorted, a comeback already rolling off his tongue. “And you’re a moron. What’s your point?” Stiles rolled his eyes and hit him upside the head. “Jackass. You threatened a werewolf with bodily harm! Have you no sense of self-preservation?”

 

Stuart drew himself up, dropped his legs over the side of the bed and sat with his elbows on his knees. There was an unreadable expression on his face and shadows flittered a moment in his amber eyes.

“That was not an empty threat. The moment I learned about Weres I was compelled to find a way to balance things out. The risks to your safety were too high and I couldn’t just leave and pretend all would be fine and well. What if one of the furrybutts lost it and attacked you? You have no idea how many scenarios of you dead and me powerless ran through my head. I used my time away to train with a friend of Deaton’s. He’s not a hunter but he went through the training for self-defence purposes. So yeah, I can actually do all I said I would”.   

 

Stiles was gaping, then his face split into a gleeful smile. He threw an arm over his shoulder and shook his head in wonder. “Bro, you are so… I don’t know what you are but you rock!” They looked at each other and lifted their right pinkies, locking them together as they swore their childhood vows “Always got your back.”  They returned to the living room, fingers still hooked and safe in each other’s company.

 

Stuart felt at ease with the knowledge that his brother and his mate had talked things out and came out of it a bit transformed, a newfound balance making them more in tune and in sync with each other. Melissa had left a few hours ago with instructions for Stiles to take things easy for a few days. He checked the time, noting that the day had stretched out long enough for him to take his leave. He towed Scott out the door, he was the one who drove him here in the first place anyway and asked for a lift back to the hotel where he’d left his girlfriend. He was in dire need of cuddles and some lovin’ after all the stress of the day.


	8. Chapter 8

Derek felt lighter, the veil that had shielded his eyes had been removed, a newfound light shining through. The weight of the world he had been carrying around for so long had been shed, leaving him freer than he remembered how to be. He never would have guessed that the truth would be this liberating. He tidied up the living room, trashing the empty pizza boxes and filling the dishwasher with dirty glasses. He could hear the three young men talking in the entryway, saying their good byes and promising to get together later on. 

 

The sudden silence was heavy after the rollercoaster of the day’s events, the patter of Stiles’ socked feet oddly comforting considering he’d been brutally told to never return. His mate stood a bit awkwardly in the doorway, arms crossed over his lanky frame, shoulder leaning on the door frame. He hesitated slightly but swallowed down whatever stupid emotion wanted to bubble up and took a few steps, reducing the space between them.

 

Stiles looked searchingly at him, gaze skimming over his features. He smiled lopsidedly as the swelling and bruising pulled at his skin, while something undefinable danced in his wide eyes. “Just so you know, Stuart can actually kick your ass.” He snorted his disbelief. The mocking smirk on his boyfriend’s face was disconcerting enough on its own but his next words had him blanch unnervingly. “No, really. He actually has some guerrilla hunter training and he really can end you in numerous ways.”

 

Derek snaked his arms around his lover, easily lifting him up from the floor. Stiles wrapped his legs around his waist and dropped a kiss on his forehead. They shared soft smiles and chaste kisses and took comfort in the closeness. Exhaustion was a reality they could no longer ignore when Stiles winced at the contact of Derek’s beard on his raw skin.  The Alpha walked them to the bedroom and helped Stiles out of his dirty clothes and into bed where they found solace in each other. Stiles snuggled closer, his lips ghosting against his ribs with his last words before he fell asleep. “I love you.”   

 

There was an overflow of emotions and he let himself be submerged. This was where he belonged, and he was damned lucky he got a second chance at loving Stiles.


End file.
